Impossible to Find
by MadeToBeBroken17
Summary: Lilly hates Joe. Joe hates Lilly. What happens when their two lives collide, and they learn they're both not as they seem? Seems cliché-it's not. LOE.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's POV

"What do you want Jonas?" I asked, looking up at his eyes, my gaze filled with pure hate. Any other girl would've died at the sight of his gorgeous eyes, but not me. I was the one girl in the entire school, heck, in the entire _world_ who was not falling all over him.

"I want you to get out of my seat," he shot back, glaring.

"Your seat? Last time I checked your name wasn't on this table. There's 50 other tables—why don't you go sit there?" I retorted, slamming my fork down and standing up.

The entire cafeteria had gotten dead silent and was watching us.

He took a step closer. "Bitch that's my seat—get out!" he yelled.

I kept my voice low and under control. "Or what?" I growled, giving him my signature death stare, reserved specifically for him.

He returned the look, looking down at me and said harshly, "You are SO lucky you're a girl and I can't hit you."

I scoffed. "What, afraid a girl will kick your ass?" The room erupted with laughter and "Ooooooooooh Joe are you gonna take that?"

Joe was fuming. His hands curled into fists, and he said loud enough for only me to here, "You better watch your back Truscott."

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

I should probably give you some background info. So my name is Lily Truscott and I'm a sophomore (16) at Seaview High. I'm not your typical girly-girl. Yes, I am considered to have a good sense of style and dress girly, but my personality is totally different than the usual girls. One main difference: I can eat. Unlike most of the other girls, I love food; I have the appetite of a boy. However, I play just as many sports as a boy too. I'm considered very athletic and I live to play sports—especially skateboarding and surfing. Another huge difference: my physical strength and temper. I don't have a bad temper, but if you did something to really piss me off, I will not be afraid to kick your ass.

My best friends are Oliver and Miley (also my step sister). They are pretty much my entire life; I would die without them.

And then there's _him_. He is the reason I hate school (other than the work), the most despicable, rude, obnoxious boy on the planet. Joe Jonas. Everything about him makes me want to puke: his i'm-so-hot-and-i-can-get-any-girl-i-want attitude, his oh-so-famous smirk, his cockiness, his ego, his existence.

Yes, I'll admit he has great hair and style, and is pretty damn hot, and his band (Jonas Brothers? Yeah there's no way you haven't heard of them) has amazing music. But he's a jerk. And he thinks that he's on top of the world, and I just want to punch some sense into him.

So you can imagine my shock/anger/despair when my English teacher assigned as partners for an interview/essay project.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Joe's POV

"WHAT?" We both glanced at each other and turned back to Mr. Corelli. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" We exclaimed simultaneously.

"No I am dead serious. You're partners now and I expect you to work things out," he stated simply.

I groaned. Shoot me now why don't you. I have to do this with _her_? I don't want to talk to her, let alone interview her! I knew it. He hates me. Psh he's just jealous I'm famous and he's not.

Lilly whipped around to face me. "I guess we're stuck together. Try not to make this a living hell for me please."

I smirked. "Your wish is my command," I replied sarcastically.

"Asshole," she muttered. "I need an A. So listen up. After school, we'll go back to my house, I'll ask you questions, you'll answer **truthfully** and vice versa. Kay? Kay."

I laughed without amusement. "Do I have a choice? Fine fine. But we're going to MY house."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I watched her walk off, her blonde hair blew back from the breeze. She had breathtaking eyes filled with emotion, and an amazing body. Too bad I hate her guts and everything she says.

The next two periods passed without much excitement, more girls threw themselves at me. I smiled whenever they did and flirted back, but inside I was disgusted. At them and at myself. The final bell rang and I walked out of class and headed for my car, and saw her standing there, one hand on her hip, the running through her hair. One foot was on top of her skateboard, waiting for me. I sauntered up to her and leaned against the car, twirling my keys. She rolled her eyes and asked, "Are you going to drive or do you need someone to do that for you just like everything else?"

Lilly really knew how to piss me off. I opened the door and got in, and she reluctantly did the same. "Who said you could come in?" She glared at me and I muttered, "Jeez, can you take a joke?" She just rolled her eyes again and finally we pulled into my driveway.

Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy (: **

**So I don't know how great a chapter that last one was but I'm new to this so bear with me. **

**I promise it'll improve fosho :) haha **

**Reviews are always helpful! **

**xoxo**

Lilly's POV

We pulled into his driveway to face a HUGE house, and my mouth dropped. I guess I shouldn't be surprised-he's a Jonas brother, not to mention that he was driving a black Porsche. He looked at me and noticed my shock and smirked, and I immediately snapped back to reality. Don't need to add to his enormous ego. He opened the door and we walked in. I was mesmerized by the gorgeous rooms I passed through. How could something as repulsive as him live in such an amazing place? Totally not fair.

Finally, we arrived in a room I assumed to be his room. Hmm. Not bad. There were multiple guitars lined up along the wall and his room was themed black and navy, with the occasional splash of electric blue. I watched him throw his backpack next to his bed as he collapsed on it. I hesitated, staying in the doorway. He looked up. "You know you can sit if you want."

"Where?"

"The floor, on the couch, in the chair, whatever floats your boat," he repiled. Floats your boat? Do people even say that anymore? I moved onto the couch, leaned back, and stretched my legs across it. Might as well make myself comfortable, I'm staying a while.

"Ok so I guess we better get started on this interview," I said, stating the obvious.

"Sure, ask away," he said, still laying on his back.

I grumbled, 'Lazy ass." Then, loud enough to here, I replied, "Okay-first question. Who is the real Joe Jonas, not the one you see in tabloids or even the jerk you are; who are you _really_? What do we not know about you?"

He remained silent. Shocking. Not that I really expected an answer; there probably was none. I was just about to move on to a different question, but then he responded, "A lot." He rolled onto his side to face me. There was another short silence before he answered. I searched his eyes, knowing emotions were always visible in them, and I saw hurt, anger, and sadness.

Then everything came pouring out. "I'm not what everyone sees me as. I know I act like a jerk, a player." I scoffed. No kidding. He shot me look, and I shut up. "The truth is, I'm absolutely disgusted. At those girls. At myself."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because it's my reputation, it's who I'm known as."

Are you kidding me? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. "Do you WANT to be known as that?"

He looked at me. "No. It isn't at all. It's just the image everyone expects me to be now and honestly it just flat out disgusts me who I've become. Nick can't look at me anymore-god my own brother is repulsed by me. Kevin does his best with me and is the best older brother someone can ask for, but i'm such a damn bastard to them, I don't deserve them. And Frankie, I'm the worst possible older brother and role model for Frankie. It makes me sick inside. And I know I should change and I know I _have_ to change. But I just can't. And why? Because this is my way of coping, coping with the fact that she trampled over my heart. She ripped it out, stabbed it multiple times, and tore it into pieces."

I looked at him intently and shocked. I noticed tears welling up in his eyes and and any hate toward him melted away.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Joe's POV

Here I was, in my room, with the girl who was my enemy.

Yet I was being so truthful with her, and for some reason, I'm not afraid to just tell her everything.

I continued, "And the band is my life; without it, I'd be nothing. Music has always been my way to express myself, the only way I know how. Everything in my music is honest and it all comes from the heart. Nobody knows this, but I have my own secret songbook. One that only I can see, for my own use: not the band's." I was nervous for her reaction. I pretty much just told her everything to me, something not even my brothers knew. I felt tears building and I tried to will them away, but I felt a tear fall.

She was silent for a moment, thinking of a response. She then said something I didn't expect, "I am so sorry. For anything mean or rude I ever said to you or about you."

"You had perfect reason to. I was unbelievably rude to you and you did nothing to deserve it. I should be apologizing."

"No I'm sorry it wasn't right for me, I had no idea about anything." We both stared at each other stubbornly, before laughing about how ridiculous it was, us arguing about apologizing.

It was then my turn to ask. "So I've told you about me, now I want to hear about you. What is Lilly Truscott hiding?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy!**

**Sorry about the lack of posts—I had finals last week and then a packed weekend. Also, I won't be updating for about 2 weeks 'cause I'll be on vacation! **

**xoxo**

Joe's POV

_"So I've told you about me, now I want to hear about you. What is Lilly Truscott hiding?"_

She sat up and looked deep in thought. I wasn't sure if I should keep asking or not. She ran a hand through her hair before she started talking. "What am I hiding?" She repeated the question. For a moment, I thought she was going to respond, "Nothing. My life is as perfect as it seems." Man was I wrong.

"Well let's see. My mom is as sweet as can be to me, she's the picture perfect mother. That's great right? The only problem is, everyone expects me to be just like her. But I'm not. She's the super-involved-in-everything, social, ridiculously organized and neat, super-successful, member-of-the-country-club mom. And then you have me. The skater/surfer/sports chick who has the guts to fight with guys. I love her and everything she does for me, but I'm so sick of everyone comparing me to her, because I'm not her. Then there are my best friends, Miley and Oliver. Well, this isn't a secret. Everybody can tell, they are my life. Without them, I'd die. They ARE family, and I would do anything for them."

I was curious and asked, "What about your dad?"

Her entire body tensed up. "The asshole who is my 'father.' That's all he is to me. My biological father. He is a deadbeat and does not deserve to be called 'dad.' My entire life, my mom was the one who raised me, juggling between raising me, her demanding job, and all the housework. She raised me, played the role of mom and dad, and she's always been the strong one." I listened intently as her voice started to raise, getting louder and louder. Soon, she was almost yelling, tears pouring down her face. "Then 13 years later, he had the nerve to show up at our house. He had the fucking nerve to come to our house, to show his fucking face after 13 years of abandoning us." Her voice was lowered again. "As soon as he came, we kicked him out. But not before he had thrown every picture frame at us and I had lost my voice from screaming at him. He means absolutely NOTHING to me and he never will."

I was completely speechless. What kind of monster would do this to her? I did the first thing I could think of. I walked over and sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, gently rubbing her back, attempting to comfort her. She didn't hesitate to pull away. She just buried her face in me and sobbed.

For some reason, it felt right.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Lilly's POV

I let everything within in me loose. My father had always been a touchy subject, but it felt good to let it all out again. He did something that shocked me too. He wrapped his arms around me, and I instantly felt comforted, enveloped by his warm body, and I felt safe. You know that tingly feeling you get around the person you like, the sense of security? Yeah I don't. Miley always tells me that's how she feels around Nick (yes, my best friend is dating Nick Jonas) but I never knew what she meant. Until now.

Wait. This isn't supposed to happen. He's my enemy. I hate him. He hates me. That's how it's supposed to be. My tears stopped and we just sat there for a while still in the same position. Neither of us wanted to move. How did we even end up like this? Sure, there was a lot more to him than I knew and there was reason for him being a jerk, but how did I know this wasn't all an act too? I had my doubts about him.

But there was no denying this.

I've fallen head-over-heels for Joe Jonas.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Joe's POV

Come on Joe. Just do it. You do it all the time, be spontaneous. Come on you pathetic boy. It's the perfect opportunity. Why can't I? Maybe because you actually care about this one, dumbass. I sighed. I'd wait for the perfect moment. After what seemed like an eternity (in a good way), she looked up toward me and said quietly, "Maybe we should keep going on this project." I reluctantly recoiled and stood up, rubbing the back of my neck. "Oh yeah, of course," I responded.

She gave me a small smile. God, how did I never notice her gorgeous smile, her beautiful silky blonde hair? Actually, come to think of it, I did. I was just too caught up hating her to care.

We started asking each other more basic questions, such as, "What's your favorite color?" and "Favorite food?" I was genuinely intrigued by this girl. She was just so _different_ from all the other girls. We were both just laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, our heads occasionally turning to look at each other. There were many laughing fits, and I had finally got my usual, naturally goofy self back. I could be myself around her, and it was a good feeling. Before we knew it, Kevin knocked on my door and called me down to dinner. Lilly immediately got up, muttering something about having to get home. I lightly grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait no, stay for dinner," I pleaded.

"I don't want to intrude," she refused.

"Intrude on what? The family dinner we have every night? Don't worry about it. My mom will be happy to have another girl at the table. It's tough eating with 5 guys," I said.

She gave in. "Ok fine. Let me just let my mom know," she replied as she walked to the bathroom.

I watched her gracefully walk out.

And at this moment I knew it.

I had completely fallen for Lilly Truscott.

**Please review! **

**_~Giving up somebody does not necessarily mean you're weak. It means you have the strength to let them go.~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoo.**

**So I've decided since I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks, I'd post another chapter today to make up for it. *gasp* 2 chapters in one day! It's the least I could do (:**

**xoxo**

Nick's POV

Joe came down the stairs with the biggest smile I've seen on him in a long time. He was, whoa, _skipping_ down the stairs? What has gotten into him? He went over and asked mom if she needed help with anything for dinner, and he actually set the table. And it wasn't even his night to do it. I decided I needed to figure things out.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I questioned.

He looked at me and laughed. A real laugh. I can't remember the last time he's done that in our house. This was kind of scaring me. "Yo little bro! Watup homie g?" He said in his fake, wanna-be gangster voice. What the hell is going on. He hasn't been like this since we moved 3 years ago. Since he turned into a stone-cold-hearted ass. It was nice to have the wacko Joe back. Even if it was only going to be temporary.

"Hey mom, can Lilly stay for dinner?" I hear him ask our mom in a pleading tone. Ahh, so that's it. Lilly's doing this to him. If Lilly had this kind of power on him, all I can say is thank god she showed up in his life. I'd be sure to talk to him about this after. It'd be hard, no doubt about it. We haven't had a real conversation since who knows how long. But it's about time we had one.

Throughout the entire dinner, Joe was back to his normal goofy self. It was great, and hilarious. They kept glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. I couldn't help but laugh at them, they were so into each other already, and it was just this morning when they almost killed each other. Everything was just too hilarious. Kevin and I threw each other knowing looks. I excused myself briefly to make a quick phone call to Miley.

"Hey babe you'll never guess what's going on right now," I said hastily.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"We're eating dinner, and Joe and Lilly are COMPLETELY flirting with each other. Joe keeps trying to impress her and make her laugh, and they keep looking at each other and it's absolutely hilarious!"

"No. Way. Are you serious? How did this even happen? The last I remembered Lilly wouldn't stop complaining about how she was going to your house for this project…"

"Same with Joe. I don't know what happened up there but whatever it is, Joe is finally back to normal. He's himself again. I think it's all thanks to Lilly."

"Wow. I'll be sure to get the inside details about her feelings for him. Do the same with Joe. You know I think it's time you've attempted to become close with him again," She suggested.

I knew she was right. "I will. I gotta go back to dinner. I love you Miles."

"Good luck, I love you too," She replied and hung up.

I hurried back to the table to find Lilly's face covered with pie and Joe clutching his arm, moaning overdramatically.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Lilly's POV

He shoved a banana cream pie on my face! How dare he! Sure, it was delicious and everyone (including me and his parents after they saw I was okay with it) was laughing their head off, but hey—this is me we're talking about. There was no way Joe was getting away with this. So I did what I did best. I punched his arm. He was shocked at my strength. "OWW!" He yelled, grabbing his arm. I knew it would hurt, but I knew it wasn't hard enough to actually injure him. He then proceeded to repeatedly groan loudly. "Melodramatic much?" I scoffed.

He immediately stopped. "Hey. It hurt"

"Well, I have pie all over my face. We're even." I retorted.

He sighed in defeat and returned to eating his dessert. I excused myself and walked up to the bathroom to wash the pie off my face. When I arrived back downstairs, everyone was clearing the table. I quickly walked over to help. "Mrs. Jonas, do you need help with anything?"

She smiled warmly and replied, "Oh no sweetie don't worry. You're our guest."

"I insist Mrs. Jonas, it's the least I could do after that wonderful dinner," I continued.

"Call me Denise honey. And no no it's okay. After all, what're the boys for?" She laughed. I smiled. She was so nice.

The boys grumbled as they finished up the dishes, which really only took them like 3 minutes. I checked the time and realized it was late. I was meeting Miley at her house tonight. "Thank you so much for everything Denise. It was really a delicious dinner," I said, about to leave. Denise said her goodbye before walking up the stairs. I looked at the boys. "I'll talk to you all soon," I said. Joe had his arms out waiting for a hug. I giggled. "Dork," I said before giving him a hug. "Bye guys!" I said before leaving. Man did I have a lot to tell Miley.

I had a lot to think about. In the course of a day, me and Joe went from worst enemies to best friends. We must be crazy.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Miley's POV

Sweet niblets. Where was the girl? Gahh I had so much to ask her. I heard the bell ring. Finally! I ran to the door, yanked it open, and dragged her inside. "Whoaa somebody's excited," She smiled. I rolled my eyes and we walked up to my room. The moment we got in, I closed the door and flopped onto my bed next to her.

"So what's new Miley?" She asked innocently. Nice try Truscott. I know you too well.

"More like what's new with you Lilly," I fired at her.

"What are you talking about," She replied playing dumb.

"Don't play stupid with me. Nick told me all about you and Joe's flirt-fest during dinner at their house. What's going on. From what I remember, you thought he was an asshole," I inquired. I needed to know.

She blushed, before spilling the entire story. Holy crap. From how she described him, it sounded like how he was when I went on tour with the Jonas Brothers 3 years ago (as Hannah Montana of course). Now I know what Nick meant; he wasn't exaggerating. This is good. No-this is _amazing_. Joe is finally back. "Miley?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I squealed. "Oh my gosh Lilly that is beyond great! I am soo happy for you!"

We talked more about how great this was, then suddenly her face fell.

**Terrible end to the chapter, I know. It was my sad attempt to lead into the next chapter with a some-what-cliffhanger.**

**Review porfavor!**

******_~Giving up somebody does not necessarily mean you're weak. It means you have the strength to let them go.~_**  



	5. Chapter 5

**Heyheyhey!**

**I'm back! All I can say is…**

**Best. Vacation. Ever.**

**But I won't bore you with details. ANYWAYS thanks for the review, I really appreciate them!**

**OH and before I forget, halfway through writing this chapter, I realized it wouldn't make any sense if I made them 16, so now they are 18 and seniors. Which would mean I would need to change part of Lilly's description of herself in the first chapter, but just bear with me. Sorry about this confusion!**

**Enjoy (:**

**xoxo**

Lilly's POV

Miley and I were talking about how awesome this whole situation was. But then suddenly something clicked in my brain. I was pulled from the fantasy of Joe being perfect back into reality.

"We can't be together," I simply stated, avoiding Miley's eyes.

"What?"

"Me and Joe. We can't be together." I looked at her.

She gave me a confused look. I sighed.

"Miles, you and I both know completely well that Joe is the biggest player at school, if not the world. All he EVER does is sweet talk girls, then he just cheats and moves on, throws them away like trash. He's a sweet-talker. How do I know that everything he said to me wasn't just a load of bull? It easily could've been, and knowing him it probably was." I knew deep down I wanted to be with him. I wanted to believe what he said was genuine. But I couldn't get myself to do it. After all the crap guys have put me through (cheated on, dumped, stood up, my _father_, yup I'm one lucky girl), I've built a wall surrounding me, not letting anybody (with the exception of Miley) too far in. I couldn't deal with any more pain.

"Lils I want you to listen to me carefully. And I'm not just saying this, I'm saying this as your absolute best friend and sister. You should give Joe a chance."

Well that was a shock. I was expecting more of a, 'Yeah, Joe's a dick. Forget him. We'll go find better guys around." Hmm. Well, let's hear her out I guess.

"From how you and Nick have described his behavior, it's completely different from his usual acts, right?" She continued, "Think about what he said about the heartbreak he told you about. It happened exactly 3 years ago. That's when he became who he is now. What you don't know is, remember when I went on tour with them 4 years ago? Back then, he was different. He acted _exactly_ the way he did today with you. You're changing him Lils. You're changing him back into the true person he is. And when you have the power to do something that great, you know he needs you, and that you two are meant to be something special."

I was taken aback. Since when was Miley so deep? Her words ran through my mind before it finally registered. She knew I had to think so she didn't push me for response and we sat in silence for a few minutes. _'He needs you, and you two are meant to be something special.' _Those words rang in my head. I knew Miley wanted what's best for me, and she wouldn't have said this unless she truly believed it. She knew me inside and out, better than anyone else, and I knew she was right. I had to give him the chance. I smiled and gave Miley the biggest hug. She giggled, "What was that for?"

"For being the best friend possible, and giving me moral support. I love you Miles," I said with a smile.

"I love you too sis," she laughed, and the night continued like all our usual sleepovers: junk food, chick flicks, matchmaker, fantasizing, just talking about anything forever.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Joe's POV

I went down to the music room. Best room in the house. I looked around the room and sighed. This was always my place to get away from everything and everyone when I was home; I had another even better secret place outside. Everyone knew better than to bother me when I was down here-they were all afraid I would explode on them like the time I threw a guitar at Nick for invading. In my defense, that only started 3 years ago. I sighed again. What monster have I become? Look what she did to me, that cold-hearted bitch.

_Flashback_

_It was her birthday and our 1 year anniversary. Yes, I asked her out on her birthday. Say what you want about it being cliché or cheesy, but hey. When you're 14 you think that's a super romantic way to get a chick. She had called me saying she was really sorry that she was really sick and her mom wasn't letting her go anywhere. I had to admit, I was disappointed. I mean come on, it was her birthday AND our anniversary; girls are supposed to be super excited and want to do anything no matter how bad they feel. _

_Well, being the amazing boyfriend I was, I decided to go surprise her. Nobody was home (strangely), so I put on a pair of my best dark wash skinny jeans, a purple dress shirt (her favorite color-don't make fun of me, I thought I was being thoughtful), and black converse before walking to the best deli around. I got a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a bouquet of flowers for her. Halfway to her house, it started pouring rain. Great. What can I say, I was what everyone called "whipped," and I would do anything for her. And I wanted to make her feel special. I made it to her house in a few minutes and the soup was still hot. Perfect. I straightened my shirt and rang the doorbell. I was so sure she'd be completely swept away that I would walk through the pouring rain just to make her feel better, to make this day, our day, special. Nobody answered, so I rang again. I heard a thud and I was curious and a little nervous. Was something wrong with her? Wasn't her mom supposed to be home? Why wasn't anybody answering the door? _

_I remembered she had told me about a spare key somewhere, and I quickly found it and opened the door. I'm sure you can guess what I saw next. _

_There she was, the 'love of my life' with Jake sprawled on top of her making out, topless. I opened my mouth to yell, to shout, to scream my head off, but nothing came out. I dropped the flowers and the soup spilled all over the hardwood floor. That got their attention. She looked at me from underneath him while I just stare at them. We're 15. We're not even supposed to be doing that. "What the **hell** is this Mandy?" I remember it all clearly. That day was the first time I had ever sworn. After that, it became a bad habit. A terrible habit that got me into a lot of trouble. _

_She just smirked at me, her arms still around Jake's neck. I was ready to puke. "Let's face it Joe. We're young, we don't know what we want. I need to-to explore." _

_I knew what I wanted. And it was her. I was fuming. "You told me you were sick." _

_"Ever heard of an excuse," she said nonchalantly. Damn it, if she wasn't a girl I'd punch her to pieces._

_"God damn it Mandy! I got soup to help your cold and I fucking walked through the pouring rain to see you, to make this day special! I thought it was special."_

_"Well I guess you were wrong." _

_I blew up. There was the end of me. I could feel my heart tear right down the middle. I felt anger, disappointment, fury, betrayal, and sorrow all at the same time. I gave her one last long stare, full of all my feelings, and even she looked scared. "I loved you Mandy. I fucking **loved** you." And with that I turned on my heels and walked out of the house and slammed the door shut. It was still pouring rain. Just my luck._

_

* * *

_

I could remember that day perfectly. Every detail about it. I sat in the middle of the carpeted floor and just stayed there, my back to the door. There was a soft knock and I heard it open.

"Hey," a voice said softly. I recognized it as Nick's. In the past 3 years we've had a grand total of maybe 2 conversations that didn't involve yelling and arguing. I missed the old normal, fun conversations we'd have. The random ones, the deep ones, all of them.

"Hey," I replied turning to face him. "What's on your mind?" I could tell he wanted to talk about something serious from his tone. Usually his words to me were very straightforward, short, and harsh.

"I came to ask you."

I sighed.

You know how pathetic it is to be nervous about talking to your own brother? Well I was.

**So there you have it! **

**Hoped you liked it and review please! (:**

**********_~Giving up somebody does not necessarily mean you're weak. It means you have the strength to let them go.~_**  



	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people?**

**So here's chapter 6, not much else to say. haha**

**I really appreciate the reviews! Hope you like it (:**

**xoxo**

Nick's POV

Why was I so nervous talking to Joe? He's my own brother for crying out loud. I'm pathetic. Just talk like you're talking to Kevin, it shouldn't be that bad.

"So really Joe. What's going on?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" He replied. I could totally tell he was playing dumb. There was a glint in his eyes that completely gave him away. I see he still hasn't gotten better at hiding things.

"With Lilly, Joe," I said getting straight to the point.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He was trying his hardest not to laugh. Oh it's on.

"Well, let's start with the flirtfest you two were having during dinner. What was that all about?"

"You must be crazy man. Do you need to get your eyes checked? I'll be sure to remind mom about that." This time he couldn't hold back his smile.

I was determined to wipe that smirk off his face. "Then what do you call looking at each other every 5 seconds? Don't lie buddy. I saw that." It was my turn to smile as his disappeared.

"It was not every 5 seconds," was all he managed to get out. Busted. I was on a roll.

"Not to mention you were _skipping_ down the stairs AND doing the dishes. How much more obvious does it get Mr. Lillylover?"

"Mr. Lillylover? That's the best you could do?" He laughed. I whacked him on the arm and he shut up.

"Joe, I know we had our arguments and we drifted apart, but I'm always going to be your brother, and I'm always going to be here for you. You can tell me anything. You know that." There was the big speech I had been dreading to say. Yes, I know it wasn't really a speech and it was only 2 sentences, but to me it was the longest thing ever. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he hadn't really changed back and everything I just said was just a bunch of bull to him and he couldn't care less.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Joe's POV

God, why am I so freaking nervous? But once the conversation got going, I found it easy to joke around again like I used to, playing dumb even though I knew he could see through my act.

Then he said something I never thought I'd hear again.

"I'm always going to be your brother, and I'm always going to be here for you." I blanked for a moment. It was shocking, and I know what you're thinking, "No duh." But to me, this was huge.

I gave him a warm smile and he smiled back. "I know, bro, I know." Then I decided to spill everything. "So you want to know what's going on with Lilly?" He gave me a small nod. All my feelings about her came pouring out. About how I just felt so comfortable telling her everything there was about me. About how intriguing she was, about how when I was holding her, comforting her, everything felt right. "It felt like everything was going to be ok, that nothing mattered at the moment. I know this sounds stupid, but I felt whole again. I felt like myself."

He was listening intently and he responded, "You were acting like yourself again too. For the first time, Joe, I really felt like we had you back. It was a relief. And I can tell you that right now Miley is asking Lilly about you right now. All I can say is if she has this kind of affect on you, don't let her slip through your fingers."

Hearing all this just made me ridiculously happy. You have no idea. "I don't plan on it."

We sat around just catching up. I've missed him so much and he lives under the same roof as me. Wow I was a jerk, but I guarantee that's over. "Nick," I randomly said.

He looked at me confused. "Joe...?"

I stood up with my hands on my hip, my superhero stance. "Who is this Joe you mention? I have never heard of such a man. My name is DJ Danger and I am BOSS!" It felt good using that name a good. It's been a while.

He just laughed. "You are still such a loser."

"Heck to the nah you just jealous homie. Oh and Nick?"

"Yes Danger?"

"I missed this. Thanks for listening. You know even though I acted like I couldn't stand you, I still do love you little bro," I said. And I meant it to.

"Me too, big bro, me too." Aww what a touching moment. Yes, I teared up a bit. But come on, you can't blame me.

"Is the BOSS gangster Danger about to cry?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Don't act like you don't think is very touching too. Don't hate. I'm a very emotional person."

Nick just laughed at me some more but I could see a tear in his eye too. We are such chicks.

Four great things happened to me today.

1. Lilly and I became best friends.

2. I got my brother back.

3. I fell in love with Lilly Truscott.

4. I found out she might feel the same way.

**Bahahaha okay so that's the chapter!**

**Sorry it was kind of short. I thought that would be a good way to end the chapter.**

**Nick and Joe had their bromance moment LOL it was actually pretty funny to write.**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**************_~Giving up somebody does not necessarily mean you're weak. It means you have the strength to let them go.~_**  



	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! **

**The last chapter was super short, so I thought I would make this chapter longer just for you guys :)**

**Sorry this was late. Summer classes and homework are killing me and I haven't had much time :/ but anyways...**

**ENJOY :D**

**xoxo**

Lilly's POV

Friday. The best day of the week for sure. And this one was going to be even better. For once, I wouldn't have to deal with having crap thrown at me throughout the day. It was going to be a good day. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a light teal tank top with a crochet design on the back, paired with my signature converse and long strands of necklaces. It was my favorite outfit and when Miley got to my house, of course she noticed.

She raised in eyebrow. "Somebody's dressed to impress today," she stated.

"Am not!" I replied defensively.

"Riiiight," she responded sarcastically. She knows me too well.

"Ok so maybe. Who cares he won't even notice," I grumbled.

"You look so cute girlie there's no way he wouldn't," she said with a smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked through the hallways as usual with Miley and Oliver, hoping to see him somewhere. I told myself not to expect anything. I mean, what are the chances he'll acknowledge anything so soon? But in the back of mind there was still a small bit of hope. I was getting books before English while talking to Miley. After I got the last book, my locker door closed, but I didn't do it. "Uhm Miley what?"

"I'm not Miley, sorry to disappoint," said a deep voice.

I looked up and a smile creeped onto my face. "Hey Joe."

He grinned too. "Hey Lilly. I thought that since you know we have next class together we can maybe possibly walk together?" He blushed. How cute is he?

I giggled and just responded with a "Sure." We started to walk down the hall before I realized we were going the wrong way. I stopped and told him, "Uh Joe. Wrong way buddy."

He just smirked. "So?" was all he said before he continued walking. I smiled to myself before hurrying to catch up with him. We were aimlessly walking, just talking, bursting out laughing about every other minute. Everyone's head turned in shock at us. I must say the look of disbelief on their faces were pretty funny. All of a sudden I heard a wolf whistle and I whipped around to see Lucas standing there. Oh hell no.

I'll give you some background info: Lucas is my ex. He cheated on me. That d-bag. Turns out he only went out with me because he thought I was hot. Needless to say I hate his guts now. He just apparently gets a kick out of hitting on me.

"Damn Lilly! You look HELLA fine!" He said in that obnoxious wanna-be tone. Heads were turning toward us again. Apparently the school found my old fights with Joe and the ones I still have with Lucas entertaining. Great.

A small circle started to form. I was used to this scene by now; it happened at least once every other day.

"Back off, Lucas," I growled at him angrily, shooting him my death stare. By now, everybody knew once I had that look in my eye, I was not to be messed with. Yet Lucas didn't seem to ever care. "And I mean it." Joe wrapped an arm protectively around me and I looked up and gave him a small smile, before returning my glare to Lucas.

"Now why would I back off of a sexy chick like you?" He winked at me. Anger was boiling inside me and I just wanted to smack that repulsive face. "Cuz hottie you got it going on in all the right places!" He finished off and a chorus of "Yeeeaaaahh!"s and whistles erupted from his stupid friends.

That just sent me over the edge. I tore out of Joe's grip, ready to charge him down, but Joe grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Joe, let me go," I demanded. He had a worried expression on his face, so I gave him a reassuring smile. "You've seen this side of me Joe, and you know I can handle him." He nodded and let go. I casually walked toward him, playing with my necklace and hiding my anger.

"You're finally crawling back to me aren't you?" He smirked. I was ready to wipe it off. I faked a smile and chuckled dryly.

I stopped, my face inches away from his, and said with a low, quiet, serious voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I will **never** in my life come back to you. I'd rather jump off a plane without a parachute then be with you again. So fuck off Lucas. You're just mad you haven't been able to get a girl since i broke up with you."

Once again the crowd starting calling, "Ohh you just got told!" and other stuff along the same lines. I half-grinned at his scowl and turned around sharply and was ready to walk away when he slapped my butt. I was just going to shake it off when he commented,

"Nice ass Truscott. I'd tap that." Really Lucas. Really. Biiiig mistake. I whipped around and punched him square in the face. He stumbled back from the blow.

"NEVER touch me again!" I yelled at him. He straightened up, his hand holding his cheek which was now bright red, obviously in shock from my strength. I turned and walked back to Joe when he grabbed my arm, forcefully turned me around and kissed me. I pushed him off, ready to hit him again when I saw a blur fly past me and did the job for me. I looked and saw Joe punch Lucas square in the nose and when he tried to hit back, Joe grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the lockers.

"Now you listen to me," he growled, "you leave her alone. You hear me? Because next time, it'll be a lot more than just a bloody nose." And without another word me and Joe made our way to English, the crowd parting for us while a couple guys checked on Lucas. It's shocking how the principal never hears about this stuff.

"Your welcome," Joe smiled proudly at me.

"Thanks," I smiled back, "but you know I could've taken him."

"I know you could've. But then what kind of friend would I be if I let you fight him? He wouldn't have left you alone unless someone else stepped in."

"My hero," I joked, batting my eyelashes dramatically.

He laughed and held his arm out for me. I laughed too before linking arms with him and walking toward English.

**LIVELOVELAUGH**

Joe's POV

Me and Lilly were just walking to English, taking the long way of course. Everyone was staring at us in shock. Joe the Jerk and Lilly walking together happily and *gasp* laughing? Impossible. If I were them, I wouldn't believe it either.

That's something I liked about this whole thing. That it was so unexpected, so _spontaneous_, and we were both just going with our gut feeling. Just going with the flow.

As we were walking, we had an encounter with Lucas. In my opinion, he was even more of a jerk/player than I was. And he was hitting on Lilly. How dare he? I saw she had no problem and was slightly amused when she punched him and told him off. That was until he came onto her again after all of it. I was not letting this disgusting thing mess with her like that. I threw a punch at him and threatened him. He deserved it.

Afterwards, we just continued on our way to class, our arms linked. We passed by the many posters and signs about school activities, including the much-awaited prom poster. Senior prom. It had to be amazing. When we finally made it to the class and amazingly still had a few minutes to spare.

"So DJ Danger saved the day once again." I smirked.

She burst out laughing. "DJ Danger?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't seen our Youtube video? Come on!" He cried.

"Okay I admit it. I've actually seen that one."

"I knew it!" I cried out. "Danger is beast! He will always save the day! Except for tomorrow night." This was it.

"And why isn't Danger going to save the day tomorrow night?" She questioned.

"Because he is going to take a beautiful girl out to dinner." I can't believe I'm doing this.

I saw her face fall a little. "Ohh. Well have fun," she replied quietly and was about to walk into the classroom.

I quickly stopped her. "But he doesn't know if she will go with a dork like him." Okay I was trying to be spontaneous. Now I'm just freaking out.

"Well just ask her. I'm sure she's great," she said, probably trying to be supportive.

"She's more than great. She's amazing." I said looking into her eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She responded. I could see a hint of tears welling up in her eyes. NO this was not the plan. I wasn't trying to hurt her! Ahh this is not going right!

"For her to catch on." She gave me a confused look and I held my gaze. Suddenly her face lit up and so did mine; I knew she got it.

"So Danger is still wondering if this gorgeous girl in front of him will go on a date with him," I waited for her answer. I was feeling very good.

"Yes, she most definitely will," she replied with a giant smile on her face. We finally walked into class right as the bell rang.

Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. It was all making me crazy inside.

And this is how I wanted it to be.

**So there it is! I really hope you liked it. It actually took a while to write.**

**I think that makes up for the short chapter before! I hope so :) Oh and yes, I do plan on bringing Hannah and Lola into this soon.**

**Thanks for reading, and review please! **

**************_~Giving up somebody does not necessarily mean you're weak. It means you have the strength to let them go.~_**  



	8. Chapter 8

**It's been quite a few days since I last updated, sorry guys!**

**I had to figure out how I wanted the story to keep going, plus summer homework is eating up my time. I'll try to stay more on top of things and get these chapters out faster.**

**Hope you like it (:**

**xoxo**

Miley's POV

It was, like, wait, Saturday. YES! That means...Hannah concert!

Sorry, I'm always excited when I can do a Hannah concert. We apparently had some special guest tonight too, that should be exciting! I always loved working with guests.

I dialed Lilly's number to inform her about the concert. "Hey Lils, you better start getting ready. It's Hannah and Lola night tonight!" I said excitedly.

"Oh crap! I forgot I'm so sorry Miles! Umm, I kind of already have plans..." She said hesitantly.

My smile faltered a bit. Well I can't blame her, she's _always_ there to support me; she has a life too. "Oh, that's cool. Have fun!" I said, attempting to sound happy.

"Miles I'm so so so sorry!" She continuously apologized. My smile came back. She's an amazing friend.

"Lils don't worry about it. It's totally okay. So what're you planning on doing?" I questioned.

"You know..."

Now I was confused. "What?" I asked.

"SHIT I didn't tell you? How could I not have told you? Oh my gosh I'm such a terrible friend Miley. Then again my phone died and I couldn't find the charger and my computer crashed wow my night sucked and I had no communication devices and-" she rambled on and on.

"LILLY! Stop! It's okay, but I'd kind of like to know what you didn't tell me before next year," I joked.

"Oh right." Typical Lilly. "Soo, um well somebody asked me to go on a date tonight with them..." She said slowly. Sweet nibblets, that girl needs to get to the point!

"WHO Lilly! I need to know!"

"..Joe."

No. Freaking. Way.

"OH MY GOD. LILLY. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I TOLD YOU! GIRL SCREW THE HANNAH MONTANA CONCERT, YOU NEED TO GO ON THAT DATE!" I practically screamed at her.

I heard her laugh on the other line. "So umm..." She started to speak, but I already knew what she was going to say.

"You want to borrow some Hannah clothes don't you?" Bingo.

"Yes please? I already searched my closet. I got nothing."

"No worries. Get your butt over here we're going to make you look hot! Not that Joeeee doesn't think that already!" I teased her and I heard a mumbled "shut up!" We hung up soon after and she was hear in 10 minutes flat. Dang that girl is speedy. I quickly yanked her in and practically dragged her to my room.

She laughed, "Hi to you too Miles."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. Here comes the fun.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Nick's POV

We had a concert tonight! And to make it even better, it was with Hannah Montana! A concert with your girlfriend should be fun. Our manager (aka our dad) told me and Kevin that she didn't know we were her special guests, so I had to resist the urge to call up Miley when we heard the news.

I called Joe into the room and told him about our concert. At first he looked ecstatic, but suddenly his face fell and he shouted, "SHIT!"

I gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?" Even during his jerk-days, concerts were the one time Joe would act normal, well, _his_ normal.

He ran a hand through his hair, a frustrated look on his face. "Ughh," he groaned, "I have a date with Lilly. And now I have to cancel. She's going to think it was all just a joke!"

Whoa whoa whoa. WHAT? Date? With Lilly? He hasn't gone on a real date ever since Mandy. After Mandy, it was just hookup after hookup and make out sessions. Never any real dates or girlfriends. This was big. "It's okay," I tried my best to comfort him. "She'll understand. Trust me. Who knows, maybe Miles will invite her to our concert tonight, so you can see her anyways!" I never did know why Miley never invited Lilly or Oliver to her Hannah concerts. There was always some rainbow-hair girl and a dork with a beard that looked like armpit hair. Lola Luftnagle and Mike Standley III. Why the heck would you name a kid after a mic stand? Well, wacko parents would explain his behavior. As for the girl, she was also psycho, just a different kind of psycho. Less dumb (as opposed to Mike) and more hyper. It wasn't necessarily bad, but definitely not like Miley's usual best friends Lilly and Oliver. It was weird.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Joe's POV

I sat in my room, staring at my phone, thinking of the best way to do this. I decided texting her about it would seem inconsiderate and unthoughtful, so calling was my only option. Too bad I'm a big chicken and don't know what to say. I finally took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and pressed the call button. It rung a few times before I heard her voice.

"Hey Joe watsup?" Her voice seemed happy.

I gulped. "Hey Lils," I started slowly, "I have a problem."

Somehow, she was able to tell immediately tell what I was going to say before I even said a word. She stated shortly, "You have to cancel don't you."

"Yeah...BUT Lilly I had everything planned out and ready, and then Nick tells me we have a concert tonight. I'm so sorry! I really wanted to go on our date tonight." I braced myself for the worst, but eased slightly at her next words.

"It's okay Joe I understand. Have fun and tell me how it goes!" I was relieved.

"Thanks Lils! I'll make it up to you, I promise." I said, my normal concert-mood back on. This night was going to be _awesome._

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Lilly's POV

We were standing in the Hannah closet in the middle of choosing outfits when Joe called. He called to cancel because of the concert. Right when I heard the words "I have a problem" I knew what it was. But no biggie. He had a reasonable excuse, so I can't blame him. I looked up to see Miley staring at me curiously. "Well, I guess Lola's coming to the concert tonight," I said with a smile.

She squealed and hugged me. We then proceeded to pick outfits, pick Lola's wig, and finish our makeup, chatting about upcoming events such as the much-awaited senior prom in exactly 3 weeks. Boys were already starting to ask girls to prom, (although it was mostly those who were actually in a relationship) and we couldn't help but fantasize about how we would be asked. Oliver showed up a few hours later, all Mike-d up and ready to go. We drove to the arena and headed straight backstage for Hannah's soundcheck. We collapsed onto the couch in her dressing room, when we heard 3 familiar voices. Oh crap. This is not good. Miley's eyes also widened, half with terror, half with joy. Kevin, Nick, and lastly Joe's faces emerged into the room as they greeted Hannah-er-Miley. Nick gave Miley a quick kiss before all three of them greeted us. The last time we met them, Miley and I barely knew them. Now, since all of have grown closer, this was going to be harder to hide. You see, the 3 brothers know that Miley is Hannah, but they don't exactly know me and Oliver are Lola and Mike. You would think they would've figure it out by now, but apparently not. Stupid boys.

Then again, I did a pretty good job hiding myself. When I was Lola, I completely embraced my girly side. I'm talking **completely**. As Lilly, I was a more balanced mixed of tomboy and girly girl. As Lola, I was all girly all the time. I knew the brothers wouldn't have guessed I could possibly be Lola judging the way we acted. I saw Joe gaze at me curiously before shaking his head and engaging in a conversation with Mike. This was going to be a long night.

Soon after, the boys were dragged out for soundcheck and I quickly closed the door and asked Miley, "Miles! They're totally going to recognize Oliver and I!"

She just looked calm and replied, "Then just tell them it's you two? Why not? They already know I'm Miley. Or Hannah. Whatever you know what I mean."

It was not that easy. "But Joe hates Lola! Or, well, he doesn't like Lola like that! What if he finds out I'm Lola and stops liking me?" I started freaking out.

She grabbed a hold of my shoulders and said sternly, "Lilly! That's absolutely the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." I stopped pacing. She was right. I was freaking out about nothing. I gave her a small smile and silently thanked her for her support. It was long until Hannah was called into soundcheck. I decided to wander around backstage when somebody tapped my shoulder. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or not so I just kept walking when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. As natural instinct, I whipped around and punched the person. Luckily, I missed his face and hit his shoulder. It was Joe. He fell back and let out a loud, "OW!" I gasped and quickly went to help him out.

"Jeez you hit hard for a girl!" He exclaimed.

I immediately looked at him with a serious face. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying girls can't hit?" I scowled.

He put his hands up and said defensively, "Whoa no need for the attitude. I was just saying you hit hard."

I looked him in the eyes and he looked back, and I could sense a bit of confusion in his eyes. I quickly looked away, realizing I wasn't supposed to be this strong or agressive. I quickly tried to cover it up by saying in a really preppy voice, "Oh my gosh! Look what happened! I broke a nail!" Don't laugh. I was desperate it was the first thing I thought of.

He looked at me and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded. He stopped and smirked at me. Damn that smirk.

"Oh nothing, _Lilly_."

Oh crap.

**So there you have it! Again, REALLY sorry about the late update! **

**I know it's not really one of the best chapters, but I've had A LOT on my mind and haven't really been able to concentrate on this story :/ **

**Thanks everyone so much for reading! Don't forget to review :)**

**_~Giving up somebody does not necessarily mean you're weak. It means you have the strength to let them go.~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to give a shout out to all my loyal readers-thanks so much! You don't have any idea how much I appreciate the reviews; they really do make me happy. **

**At least I know _somebody _reads my stories. lol **

**Enjoy :)**

**xoxo**

Lilly's POV

Busted. Damn Lilly. Way to blow your cover.

"Lilly? Like the flower? Who's she?" I played stupid, putting on the most confused face I could pull off.

He just laughed and smirked. Now I was just annoyed. "How could I never have noticed? Lola and Hannah are best friends, Hannah's Miley, duhh Lilly's Lola. I'm guessing Oliver's Mike?"

Well. No point trying to lie anymore. "Well good job genius, you pieced together the puzzle. It wasn't very hard; I don't know why it took you and your brothers so long to figure out. I mean even tho you act like it, I know you're not _entirely_ stupid."

"Thanks-wait, HEY!" He yelled. It was my turn to smirk.

"How'd you even know it was me? I don't act anything like this," I asked.

"No girl I know can punch as hard as you Truscott." I smiled. I get that a lot. "Not to mention your eyes. No girl on the planet has as gorgeous eyes as yours. I don't know how I didn't notice them before."

I wasn't sure if he was aware of what he was saying. I was pretty sure he didn't mean to say the part about my eyes since his face turned tomato red and he started rubbing the back of his neck, mumbling something about "accident" and "rambling." I giggled. "Isn't the Nick the one who usually rubs his neck when he's nervous or embarrassed?" I asked jokingly.

As a result, he turned even redder, his hand flying down to his side. "Joe. Chill. I've already embarrassed myself. No biggie."

He smiled a wide smile and we sat and talked and laughed until Kevin came by to tell Joe it was time to perform. Joe whispered something into Kevin's ear, and they both looked at me and smiled. I was sort of confused, but I shook it off and shot them a smile back, saying, "Good luck!" before they left to go onstage. I sat for a minute, sorting out my feelings for Joe. Why hadn't he mentioned our date? Did he not feel that way anymore? Did he not want to go on one with me anymore? Ahh! It was too much. I forced those thoughts to all shut up. Then I realized since I hated Joe so much, I've actually only seen them perform on TV and such, never live. Wow. I decided to go stand in the wings backstage and watch. They had finished up their first song, "Much Better," and they were about to start the next. "We'd like to take you back to where we started," Nick yelled. "Back to the YEAR 3000!" Joe finished Nick's sentence, and the crowd started screaming frantically. I've never seen Joe so _alive_. The stage and music really is his way to express himself.

I must say, they're really good live. Exactly like their CD's, but with even more passion and soul, if that's even possible. I found myself dancing and singing along (yes, I actually do know all the words to their songs. I only hated Joe, who says I can't like their music?), and in the middle of their performance, Joe turned and winked at me. I felt just like a fan girl. After a couple more songs, it was time for their wrap-up song before Hannah took the stage. I was anxious for their last song. I knew they would go out with a bang-that's just the way they roll (now I'm quoting their songs, great).

All the music had stopped and Nick and Kevin were hovering towards the back of the stage, while Joe was standing front and center with the mic stand. I could tell everyone was just as confused as I was. The suspense was killing us all.

Joe cleared his throat and quieted the entire audience with a swift motion of his hand. He started talking. "So, you all know that Nick and I are still in school, and we go to Seaview High School. This is my senior year, and then I'm graduating. Exciting, I know! Who would've thought the one and only hilarious Joe Jonas was capable of graduating?" Everyone laughed at his reference to his Youtube video. "Back to my point, it's my last year, and everyone dreams about their senior prom. Yes, even the guys. Don't lie guys it's just as exciting for us as it is for the ladies. Anyways, I want to make this one as special as I possibly can for not only me, but the girl I really like." God damn it. He's going to do one of those things where he chooses a random hot fan girl from the audience and make her wishes come true. How naive of me to even think that he would even go for me. Miley. You're wrong.

I was ready to turn to go back and wait in the dressing room, when his voice made me pause out of curiosity. Even if it wasn't me, I still wanted to know who it was.

He turned his head and looked straight back at me. I gave him a supportive smile, which he returned. "Lilly Truscott." I gasped. . Joe walked over, took my hand and walked to a stool that was in the middle of the stage. Since when was that there? Music slowly started to play and Nick and Kevin were strumming their guitars in the background, letting Joe take the spotlight. The crowd recognized the song instantly and started going crazy, happy they were playing one of their first songs. I, on the other hand, a fairly new Jonas-lover, had no idea what the song was.

_They come and go but they don't know_  
_That you are my beautiful_  
_And I try to come closer with you_  
_But they all say, we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it?s better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you_  
_Till the end, the end of time, please be mine_

Joe was holding my hand the entire and gazing into my eyes. I looked into his and I saw them full of care and wanting.

_I'm in and out of love with you_  
_Trying to find if it?s really true_  
_How can I prove my love?_  
_If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it?s better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you_  
_Till the end, the end of time, please be mine_

The main vocals were Joe, as this was his moment, but Nick and Kevin did have some background singing. I listened intently to the lyrics and my heart melted. Hey, don't judge me. This entire thing was beyond cute!

_I can't stop the rain from fallin'_  
_Can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you_  
_I can't stop the rain from fallin'_  
_Can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you_

_I can't stop the rain from fallin'_  
_I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you_

_But I'll be there forever and you will see that it?s better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you_  
_Till the end, the end of time, please be mine _

As the song ended, he helped me stand up before asking the desired question. "Lilly Truscott, will you go to prom with me?"

**Not as good as I'd like, but it'll do. **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Don't worry, the drama will start soon. Fosho. **


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I am SOO sorry for the extremely late update. I've just been overloaded w/ stuff to do, but I'll try to make up for it, I promise.**

**Also, a couple of you noticed how I didn't mention if Lilly took off her Lola wig, I COMPLETELY forgot to mention that. And I don't know how to explain what happened cuz it's hard, so just pretend she didn't have her wig off and people just didn't notice how she was wearing what was Lola was. As I told a few of you, I want to focus on more of the Loe relationship rather than the Hannah/Lola drama, so yeah. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this! **

**xoxo**

Lilly's POV

Holy crap. He just asked me to prom. OMGOMGOMGOMG.

I was speechless, my mouth open. I probably looked like a freak. From the look on his face he looked really nervous because of my silence, and it looked as if he interpreted my lack of words as rejection. I quickly smiled and whispered, "I would love to, Joe." A giant grin grew on his face and he quickly hugged me and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around. I laughed and the crowd started whistling and cheering, with multiple "awww!"s being shouted.

* * *

Kevin's POV

it's been 3 weeks since our prom-asking concert. Man, the paparazzi and tabloids just LOVE stories like that. It was non-stop playing on E! and other news, not to mention how it was on the cover of every tabloid out there.

Nick also had his shining romantic moment. Just with less media. It was perfect: I had helped him plan it. I know, that's conceited. But hey, they don't call me the cute romantic one for nothing! It was their 6 month anniversary, and he had already spent the entire day with her. Literally. She was over the previous night at like 11, and had stayed over. They woke up and spent the day doing all their favorite things to do together: biking, beach, all that jazz, while Joe and I set up for his big night. We took a small motorboat out to this huge yacht, where Joe almost made the boat tip in the process. We quickly set up the ballroom with candles that spelled out prom and gorgeous decorations. As we got off back into the motorboat, Joe and I had one of our used-to-be-typical arguments that went a little something like:

"...Joe, you have to turn ON the motor if you want it to work"

"Kevin, I know I'm not stupid. I _did_ turn it on. It's not working!"

"Oh my god Joe you're an idiot! Do you even know how to turn it on?"

"...No. *hits the motor* Uhh Kev...the motor's broken"

"How do you know?"

"It disappeared."

"JOE! YOU BROKE THE MOTOR!"

"I'm sorry! It's the duck's fault!"

"How?"

"...It attacked me!"

*smacks Joe's head*

"OWWW! What was that for?"

"For being so idiotic! I swear to god Joe if we're stuck out here and end up ruining Nick's perfect moment you are SOOO dead."

Yup. Typical. But we're okay, we found oars in the boat and managed to paddle back to shore, but not before Joe actually DID tip over the boat. Their date ended up going great. According to Nick, Miley was practically in tears once he walked her into the ballroom and she obviously said yes. He had played her a new song, "Fly With Me," and she loved it.

So now it's been 3 weeks. And it is officially prom night.

Well, prom day.

**LIVELAUGHLOVE**

Lilly's POV

Miley and I walked into the hair salon together after we had lunch. School ended early today since Seaview apparently wanted us to have time to get ready. Smart move. As soon as the hairdresser (who also happened to be Hannah Montana's hair stylist as well as Miley's aunt) saw us, she cried out, "Miley! Lilly! Long time no see! Come, come!" and enveloped us in a huge embrace. We smiled and both replied, "Hey Aunt Tish," before being ushered to the back to get our hair washed.

As soon as that was done, she hurried us into seats, and the magic was ready to begin. She took a quick look at the pictures of our dresses and immediately got to work. We didn't even need to tell her what we wanted; with just one look at the outfit she knew exactly what to do since she already knew our styles and our face structure. She was just that good. She started working on Miley by rolling her hair into rollers. She came over to me and blow dried my hair stick straight, then turned on the 1 inch curling iron. Once Miley's hair was dry (which took about as long as it took to dry my hair), Tish unraveled Miley's hair from the curlers, releasing bouncy curls. Tish then pinned each curl uplinto an intricate updo, and sprayed some hairspray to hold everything in place. It was gorgeous, and totally Miley.

It was Miley's turn to watch as Tish worked her magic on me. She carefully curled my hair into loose curls, then pulled it half up, allowing the curls to spiral down gracefully. She left my side-swept bangs in their natural state. I was in love with it. And so was Miley. We squealed over our hairstyles and thanked Tish numerously before paying and leaving the salon.

We then entered the nail salon and got our nails done, and then it was time to head home to put on our dresses. We walked into the Hannah closet and came face to face with our dresses.

We put them on, carefully in attempt to not ruin our hair. Afterward, we quickly got matching heels and Miley did our makeup: it's amazing what she can do with some eyeshadow and eyeliner. We stood in front of the mirror, admiring each other's look, as well as our own. You can't really blame us. It's our senior prom night. It's one of the few days we have to be conceited.

Miley was wearing an off-white, strapless, chiffon, grecian goddess gown that had a form fitting bodice and flowed from the waist. She paired it with glitter-covered silver peep-toe pumps from Christian Louboutin (courtesy of Hannah). her makeup was simple: black eyeliner and mascara with pink eye shadow, and nude lip gloss.

Her outfit was more soft and sophisticated whereas mine was a somewhat edgier, bolder look. My dress had a strapless, fitted bodice with a sweetheart neckline that was black with a turquoise sequined design across it. I had a black silk skirt that flowed down from the waist, similar to Miley's. Knowing me, I needed a pop of color. So I matched my dress with a pair of bright turquoise, patent leather strappy heels. I had done a smoky-eye makeup but toned down the look with a nude lip gloss. It was the perfect blend of girly-tomboy, reserved-bold, elegant-edgy. It was completely Lilly.

"You nervous Miles?" I asked Miley as we sat on her bed waiting for time to pass.

"A little. I mean I shouldn't be; Nick and I have been going strong for half a year and I have no need to impress him. But I still want to, you know what I mean?" She bit her lip. A dead give-away from her that she was nervous.

"You know you look absolutely amazing. Nick is going to love it," I said reassuringly.

She looked at me and smiled. "Well what about you? You look smokin'! Joe's not going to be able to stop drooling over you!"

I was nervous as hell too. We sat anxiously, making small talk but mostly trying not to flip out that they were coming. We checked the clock multiple times. 7:00. 7:15. 7:30. 7:45. Holy crap only 15 more minutes. 7:50. 7:55.

_Ding dong._

Miley and I completely flipped. We jumped up, doing last minute checks on each other, grabbing everything necessary in our purse and grabbing the boutonnieres.

"Miles! Lilly! The boys are here!" Mr. Stewart's voice echoed through Miley's room. This was it.

We opened the door, took a deep breath, and began walking down the hallway. We stopped right before the steps, gave each other a hug, before Miley took the first step down, with me following right behind her.

**So there you have it! Hoped you liked it!**

**Not much exciting stuff happened, I know. But I PROMISE the next chapter will be a heck of a lot more exciting.**

**And I know, cliche prom entrance thing. But I mean, isn't that always the best? I want that kind of thing to happen to me. LOL oh well**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup everyone?**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't have much to say, cept sorry (again) for the lateness. Lots and lots on my mind/to do.**

**xoxo**

Joe's POV

"Nick! Where's my damn shirt?" I hollered.

"Check your closet, stupid!" He yelled back from across the hall.

"Shut the hell up, both of you! You seriously need to RELAX," Kevin screamed to the both of us.

I found my shirt hanging up in, like Nick said, the closet. I sighed. I hate when that boy's right. Which is like always. I changed into my tux, which was all black. Screw classic. That's not how I roll. I stared at my ties, debating which one to wear. I had no clue what Lilly was wearing, but I wanted to at least somewhat match. I decided on a solid, light turquoise one. At least I know she'll appreciate the effort since it's her favorite color, even if I'm totally off.

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror for a good 30 minutes, deciding how to fix my hair, before settling on leaving it how it always is. Straightened, flipped outwards, and slightly messy. Gotta throw a little Joe-style into the formal look.

"Joe, get your ass down here! We can't be late!" I heard Nick call.

I quickly walked, more like jumped, down the stairs. He was wearing a classic tux. Very Nick.

"Lookin' good lil' bro!" I ruffled his hair. He batted my hand away.

"Hey, hey, hey! I spent time on that hair!"

"Like, oh em gee! I am SOO sorry!" I said with a valley-girl accent. He just rolled his eyes and hit my shoulder.

"Dude, let's just go." We got into the limo we had reserved and in about 5 minutes we reached Miley's house.

We got out and walked up the steps onto her porch. We straightened out our clothes and looked at each other.

I looked at Nick expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to ring the door bell?"

"Uh, why don't you do it?"

"Nick, are you too scared?"

"Well Joe, are you?"

"Of course not!" I cried incredulously. Total lie. I was nervous as hell, anxious, excited.

"Then why don't you ring the doorbell?"

"Well why don't you!"

We stood there for at least another 5 minutes just arguing. Truth was, we were both about to pee in our pants we were so nervous. I don't even know why Nick was. His date was already his girl. He had no pressure.

I finally got the guts to ring the doorbell, and Mr. Stewart almost instantly opened the door. "Hello, sir," Nick and I said simultaneously.

"Come on in boys. The girls will be down in a sec," He said before calling up to them, "Miles! Lilly! The boys are here!"

In a matter of seconds, they emerged from the top of the steps.

It was one of the best moments of my life.

Lilly looked absolutely breathtaking. Her dress, her hair, her shoes, EVERYTHING was gorgeous. And it was completely Lilly. I think I had the biggest, goofiest smile on my face. I was pretty sure Nick was in awe from Miley too. I couldn't take my eyes off of Lilly. They walked over smiling and I snapped back from being dumbstruck and got her corsage out of the clear box. It had white roses with sheer silver ribbon, some with lines of glitter, and a silver sequined wristband. Luckily, her boutonniere matched perfectly.

I held out my arm and she giggled before linking arms with me as we headed out to the limo.

"Did I tell you you look ridiculously beautiful? Thank god you decided to wear your favorite color. I was freaked out I was going to be totally off with my tie color. Now we completely match!" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me, blushed, and smiled. "Thanks Joe. And I have to admit, you clean up nice. Like, really nice. You look very handsome."

I jokingly puffed out my chest and brushed off my shoulder. "I know."

She laughed. "You really are such a dork."

"I know."

We all slid into the limo and cranked up the music. Partying before the party! We were all laughing our heads off and joking around.

After about 35 minutes, we rolled up in front of the venue: The Hyatt Regency.

**LIVELOVELAUGH**

Lilly's POV

As we got out of the limo and walked toward the ballroom, everything seemed unreal. We were finally here: senior prom. This was it.

We made our way into the gym and everything was picture perfect. the lights were all off except for one single _huge_ chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, as well as twinkly lights surrounding the room. Everything was so pretty and prom-like.

Miley and Nick immediately headed straight for the dancefloor, but being typical me, I went to where I was most comfortable: the food table.

Call me a pig, but I love my food, and I was starving. Joe just laughed and followed me.

"What? Is there a problem?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope, not at all. I'm just glad to find a girl who actually likes to it and isn't obsessed with dietting," he responded.

"Yup that's me!"

We made our way to a table and sat down, just making small talk, and non-stop laughing. After about half an hour, we finally decided to go join Nick and Miley on the dance floor.

I felt the music rush through me, and I flowed with the music. I know, it sounds ridiculous. But I'm a dancer, so let's just say I know what I'm doing. I looked momentarily to see Joe staring at me in awe.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I questioned insecurely.

"Wow, you're just-wow."

I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're pretty 'wow' yourself." He smiled.

We danced on and on, having the time of our lives.

Suddenly, the flashing, rotating lights slowed and a slow song started playing. It was "Turn Right" by the Jonas Brothers. Here comes the smirk.

Joe held out his hand, a giant smirk (ooh shocking) on his face. "Would you like to dance?"

"Hmm, well...yeah okay," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist. "I find it kind of coincidental and strange that our first dance was to one of your songs."

"I like it." Smirk still plastered on his face.

"And why is that?"

"I have my conceited reasons."

"No kidding." I didn't realize I had a smile the entire time on my face, and so did he. He started singing the lyrics quietly and I grinned even bigger. Towards the end of the song, I commented, "This song really is beautiful, you know that?"

His face was so serene, so serious. "Just like you." And without any hesitation he leaned in and our lips collided. The kiss was sweet, passionate, and everything a perfect kiss should be.

We pulled apart, smiling. "Lilly Truscott, will you be my girlfriend?"

No way. Oh. My. God. NO WAY. "Yes, Joe, of course!" He pulled me closer, lifted me off the ground, and spun my around. I was laughing and he had a huge smile on my face.

Our moment was rudely interrupted by the class president, speaking into the mic. "Now everyone, it's the big moment. It's time to announce the prom king and queen!"

I looked up at Joe and said, "You know you have like a 200% chance of winning, right?"

He smirked and wrapped an arm around me as we turned to face the stage that was built in specifically for the dance. "Yeah, I know. But I'll only be satisfied if you're my queen."

"You are sooo cheesy."

"And the winners for prom king and queen are...JOE JONAS AND AMBER ADESEN!" Everyone started cheering and clapping as the spotlights searched for the winners. Amber immediately hurried up to the stage to accept her tiara, but Joe hesitated next to me. Aww, what a sweetie.

"Joe, go. You pretty much have to."

"But-"

"Joe! It's not like you're marrying the girl. Go up and get your crown Mr. Prom-King!" He smiled and started walking up towards the stage. Everyone was hooting and hollering as they stood next to each other up on stage, posing for the required photo for the yearbook. I clapped along, until that slut, that bitch leaned in and full on kissed Joe. That wasn't the problem. The problem was he was kissing her back.

**That's the end of the chapter! **

**Gasp! What'll happen next? **

**Well you'll just have to read to find out ;)**

**Review please! **


End file.
